1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to medical devices and, in particular, to hand-held test meters, hand-held test meters in combination with peripheral devices, and related methods.
2. Description of Related Art
The determination (e.g., detection and/or concentration measurement) of an analyte in a fluid sample is of particular interest in the medical field. For example, it can be desirable to determine glucose, ketone bodies, cholesterol, lipoproteins, triglycerides, acetaminophen and/or HbA1c concentrations in a sample of a bodily fluid such as urine, blood, plasma or interstitial fluid. Such determinations can be achieved using a hand-held test meter in combination with analytical test strips (e.g., electrochemical-based analytical test strips).